Birring
Birring, is a clan of Jatts in Punjab, India. Birring is also spelled as Billing, Benning, Wirring, Baring, Berring, Warring, Binning, Bening or Birringh amongst the generations of this clan. Warring people are traditionally thought to be descendants of Raja Jagdeo. Although it is a common belief that Birring Jatts where the offshoot of the Parmar rajput lineage, along with Deol, Dleu and Aulakh Jatts, but recent historical research shows that the family name Warring far outdates Raja Jagdeo and was prevalent amongst the north west of the indian subcontinent during the rule of the Kushan Empire at the time of King Kanishka, Based on this data, few people conclude that the Birring people are probably the predecessor of the Parmara Rajputs, specifically those who claim descent from Raja Jagdeo. History Birring, Aulakh, Bal, Mander, Tiwana, and Sekhon are all thought to be descendants of the same rajput tribe which joined Raja Jagdeo while moving from Rajasthan to Punjab, which adds further support to the hypothesis that Rajputs are indeed the descendants of the Jatt people and both originate from the Scythian race, hence why many family names such as Parmar, Tiwana and Aulakh are found amongst both Rajput and Jatt families throughout Punjab. Population Birring people are scattered all over Punjab.Most of the Birring Jatts are found around Dhuri. Around Dhuri, there are five to six villages of this clan such as Burj Gohra Kherhi, Dhadogal, Isrha where people spell their surname as Billing. Seh village near Khanna in Ludhiana district was founded by Baba Bhakari of Billing sub-caste. The most prominent abode of Birring people is a village by the same name in Jalandhar district. A substantial people from this village have immigrated to England. Other prominent villages of this clan are Bhaini Birring in Ludhiana district; Macchhrai Khurd, Mudki, Raikot in Fatehgarh Sahib district; Salar, Narike, Gowara and Khanpur in various parts of Punjab. They also dwell in Kanjhli and Dhamo Majra in the district of Sangrur. Some Birring houses are also found in villages of Kaonke Kalan and Mahnpur in the district of Ludhiana, Rurki Uchhi and Khojra-Khojri near Sirhind and Chakk Mafi near Khanna. Birring Jatts are also settled in few villages like Turkheri in Patiala district, Moujpur in Mohali distt. There is a village by the name of Birring near Sri Ganga Nagar, Rajasthan and another one named Warring in Faridkot distt. There are also about 5 villages of Binning sub-caste located near Phagwara namely Khera, Banoki, Chachoki, Thakkerki and Nangal. Birring is a fairly common German surname. Binning is a rare surname for Northern Scottish people. Billing gotra Jats are also found in Maharashtra. Religion Families of the Birring lineage are all exclusively Jatts. All the Warring families living in the Punjab region of India today practice Sikhism, Whilst Warring families in Pakistan practice Islam. There are several chaudhary of the Birring clan settled in Punjab region of Pakistan from village Jandiali, located near Phagwara . The India-Pakistan partition of 1947 has split the Sikh and Muslim members of the clan between two nations. Honorable Warrings The pioneer of Babar Akali Lehar, Baba Kishan Singh Birring is the most prominent person from this clan. Rajasthan politician and ex-agriculture Minister Surenderpal Singh TT is also from this clan. Notes Category:Jat clans